This invention relates to certain substituted aminoalkyl biphenyl compounds having antimycotic activity and which exhibit synergistic effects in combination with known antimycotically-active compounds such as ketoconazole and terbinafine, compounds which inhibit biosynthesis of certain sterols. The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions, methods of antimycotic treatment and methods of preparation.